Don't Wanna Fall In Love
by Starlight Reverie
Summary: Green Day FanFic. La historia de cómo una chica abandona su antigua ciudad para escapar de los maltratos de su familia y cómo no logra huír definitivamente de ellos.
1. City Of The Damned

Chapter 1: City Of The Damned

**Chapter 1**: _City Of The Damned_

-¡Inservible!-gritaba mi madre una y otra vez. Para ella yo era una completa idiota, me trata así prácticamente desde el fallecimiento de mi padre, cuya muerte, nunca salió a la luz. Se dijo que había sido un suicidio, pero es lo menos probable. El caso se investigó, nunca se encontró algo que indicara un asesinato. Hace prácticamente un año que no se contactan con "Mi Familia". Cada vez pierdo mas las esperanzas de poder saber algún día que fue lo que realmente ocurrió. Mi padre era la única persona que sinceramente me estimaba de la familia, si es que así se le podía llamar. Todo el tiempo discutía con Sara, no había un solo momento en paz. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo las peleas y discusiones eran ocasionadas por mi culpa, era "La Chica Problemática" según mi madre. Solía tener varios problemas con los vecinos, vivían criticando: Mi forma de vestir, el volumen de mi música cuando la elevaba mucho y aun mas cuando se me ocurría, tocar guitarra, instrumento regalado por mi padre, junto a mis amigos y amigas.- ¡Deberías empezar a aprender como llevar una vida sola! ... aunque lo dudo.-rió.  
-¡Puedes parar! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Me tratas como si yo fuera una incompetente!-exclamé furiosa.  
-¿Acaso no lo eres? ¡No se como se le pudo ocurrir a tu padre dejarme sola con esta basura! ¡Afortunadamente tengo a tu hermana, que al menos es un poco mas considerada!-continuó con sus insultos.  
-¡No te preocupes, no pretendo fastidiarte más! -dije, corriendo a mi habitación en busca de mis maletas, deseaba irme de ese maldito lugar. Supuse que Sara me seguiría.  
-¡Dónde vas! ¡No me dejes hablando sola!-escuchaba sus constantes gritos.  
-¡Ya lo hice!-agregué decidida, sacando rápidamente algunas piezas de ropa y guardándolas en una especie de bolso.  
-¡Qué haces!-exclamó entrando repentinamente a mi cuarto.  
-¡Me voy, estoy harta de ti, de tus maltratos, de tu histeria y de tus comparaciones entre Jen y yo! ¡Lamentablemente no soy igual que ella! ¡Ni tampoco lo seré algún día!-exclamé cerrando el bolso y saliendo de mi habitación, bajé rápidamente las escaleras.  
-¡Ashley! ¡Ven acá!- Mi madre me logró alcanzar, tomándome fuertemente de un brazo, evitando que saliera.  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Basta!- Insistía, intentando zafarme.  
-¡No te irás a ningún lado! ¿Entiendes?-dijo ésta.  
-¡Tengo la edad suficiente como para irme donde se me de la real gana! ¿Algún problema?-contesté, Sara me soltó, dándome una fuerte bofetada.  
-Recuerda esto. Tú ya no existirás, ni para Jennifer, ni menos para mí. Esta fue tu decisión, nadie, en ningún momento, te votó de este lugar.-dijo, esta vez muy calmada, con una mirada completamente segura.  
-Está bien, como si me importara mucho.- Tomé nuevamente el bolso y salí de mi casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Pensé en tomar el primer taxi que apareciera, pero las calles estaban solitarias, me pareció raro, eran las 18:30 hrs. Normalmente hay mucha locomoción.  
-¡Ash! ¡Que haces con eso! -Dijo Jen apareciendo de pronto junto a Seth.  
-Desaparezco de tu vida y de la de Sara.-Agregué.- ¿Y que hacen ustedes juntos?  
-Yo te venía a buscar para ir a algún lado.- Respondió Seth.- ¿Donde vas?  
-Me quiero ir de esta ciudad ¡La odio! ¡Tanto como odio a todos los que viven en ella!- Exclamé.  
-Siempre tan idiota, que paso ahora para que hagas esto.-dijo Jen con un tono muy detestable.  
-Púdrete.-dije simplemente.  
-¡Aquí están las mejores hermanas! Me anima mucho seguir aquí.-agregó Seth tomándome de un brazo y apartándome de el lugar en el que se encontraba mi "hermanita".-Donde piensas ir.-preguntó éste ya lejos de Jen.  
-No lo sé, no estoy pensando en este momento.-respondí con la cabeza gacha.  
-De eso me di cuenta hace mucho. ¿Piensas abandonar a Sara y a Jen?-preguntó luego.  
-Como si me importaran tanto como les importo yo a ellas.- contesté.  
-Pero, ¿Podrías sentarte a conversar con alguien, algún momento? Tomas decisiones sin pensar antes.-continúa Seth intentando que yo entrara de alguna u otra forma en razón.  
-Seth… déjame, quizás llame, no sé a… Stacy.- agregué luego.- ella odia tanto a su familia como yo a la mía. Podría ir a algún lado con a ella.  
-¿Te llevo a su casa?-dijo mi amigo, sacando las llaves de su auto de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, enseñándomelas. -¿Piensas ayudar a esa lunática?-agregó Jen entrometiéndose en la conversación.  
-Esta lunática necesita a alguien, tenlo por seguro.-respondió Seth, llevándome hacia su auto.  
-Gracias por la ayuda.-agregué irónicamente. Subimos al coche, dejé mi bolso en el asiento trasero del vehículo y este lo puso en marcha al instante.  
Llegamos a casa de Stacy, golpeé la puerta y esta abrió.  
-¡Hola Ashley, Seth! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Pasó algo?-pregunto Stacy al instante.  
-¿Estas sola?-preguntó Seth.  
-Si, ¿Por qué?-contesto esta.  
-A Ashley le dio una locura.-continuó Seth.  
-¿Locura?-agregó mi amiga, algo confundida.  
-Quiero salir de esta ciudad, quiero ir a algún otro lado, ir a vivir.-dije, decidida.  
-¡Estas loca mujer! ¿Dónde piensas ir? ¿Tienes dinero?-comenzó un interrogatorio de parte de Stacy.  
-Crees que soy una idiota. ¡Claro que tengo!-respondí. Logré robar algo de dinero a mi madre antes de salir.  
-¿Peleaste con ella? ¿De nuevo?-continuó esta.  
-Si… pero hoy fue distinto, esta vez no la volveré a ver jamás.-contesté- Algo así dijo ella, que ya no existiría para ella ni para Jen. Lo bueno es que, me quité un peso de enzima. Pelear con ella era una rutina formidable, no había un solo día sin que ella criticara cada uno de mis actos.-continué.-Lejos de ellas, es extraño, pero me siento feliz. -Te entiendo perfectamente amiga, te lo juro, mi madre es exactamente igual.-agregó.  
-creo que me estoy fuera de la conversación, Stacy piensas ir con ella, si o no.-preguntó Seth luego de escuchar atentamente nuestra platica.  
-¡Claro! ¡A esta tipa no la dejaré sola, en ninguna de sus locuras!-respondió esta ansiosa. Esperen aquí un momento.- Stacy corrió a su habitación en busca de lo necesario para viajar.  
-¿Nos piensa dejar esperando afuera?-agregó Seth. Solo reí. Stacy se demoró unos 15 minutos en traer todo.  
-Mientras mas rápido salgo de aquí, mas me alivio.-dijo esta subiendo su bolso en la parte trasera del vehículo, donde dejamos todo.- ¿Donde me siento?  
-junto con los bolsos… atrás.-dijo Seth riendo.  
Luego de un largo rato de conversación.  
-Seth… ¿piensas acompañarnos?-pregunté. Quería que fuera con nosotras, era lo que mas deseaba.  
-Estoy pensando en eso, no me gustaría formar parte de sus locuras, pero tampoco me gustaría dejarlas solas.-contestó este a mi repentina pregunta.  
-Por favor Seth, no nos puedes dejar sola, luego tendrás tu cargo de conciencia y no podrás dormir.-dijo Stacy rompiendo la seriedad, haciendo que todos riéramos.  
-Después de todo tienes razón… Ya me decidí, las acompaño.-respondió este.  
-¡Ah! ¡Te amo!-dije abrazándolo.  
-Suéltame, harás que choquemos.-agregó riendo.

-Entonces, vamos a tu casa.-Nos dirigimos a la casa de Seth, el sacó rápidamente lo que necesitaba y subió al auto, dejando sus cosas junto a Stacy.  
-¡¿Piensan dejarme con todo esto acá atrás?!-exclamó esta.  
-Ahora iremos al aeropuerto, no será mucho tiempo.-respondí. Seth encendió el coche y lo puso en marcha. En el camino conversamos del lugar al que podríamos ir, no teníamos idea de nada, éramos ignorantes del tema. Al menos Stacy y yo.  
-Que les parece si vamos a Oakland, California, mi prima vive allá, de seguro consigo fácilmente algún lugar donde vivir.-agregó Seth, una idea casi fantástica.  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo.-respondió Stacy.- ¿Qué dices Ash?  
-bueno…-dudé- ¿No tenemos otro lugar cierto?  
-Vamos Ashley, no seas tan negativa, de seguro que encontrarás algo en que entretenerte.-dijo Seth riendo junto a Stacy, ambos con una mirada maliciosa.  
Llegamos al aeropuerto, sacamos los bolsos del vehículo, corrimos hacia dentro de este. Nos sentamos en una especie de banca mientras Seth compraba los pasajes.  
Media hora después…

-Ya nos estábamos quedando dormidas.-agregué cuando volvió este.- ¿Por qué la demora?  
-Parece que hay mucha gente que quiere viajar al mismo lugar de nosotros, ¡Estaba repleto!-contesto este.-Sería bueno que fuéramos a dejar los bolsos, el vuelo no tarda en salir.  
-Está bien.-respondió Stacy, yo no dije nada, solo obedecí.  
Pasajeros vuelo 86 Oakland, California, por favor subir a su avión.  
-¿Es el nuestro?-pregunte como idiota.  
-Si, este si, ¡Ahora has acertado!-respondió Seth. Subimos al avión, nos sentamos en las sillas correspondientes, las cuales son de tres cada fila, Seth en medio, Stacy en la esquina del pasillo y yo en el lado de la ventana.  
-Como creen que será este nuevo viaje.-preguntó Seth, cuando el avión comenzó a andar.  
-Emocionante.-respondió rápidamente Stacy.  
-No lo sé.-contesté. Luego cerré mis ojos, quedando, de una extraña manera, dormida.  
…


	2. New City, New Life

Chapter 2: New City, new life…

**Chapter 2**: _New City, new life…_

-¡Ash! Despierta, el avión se detiene.- dijo Stacy.  
-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunté confundida.  
-En el avión, acabamos de llegar a Oakland.-contestó esta.  
-Cierto… se me había olvidado.-agregué.  
Vuelo finalizado, se les ruega a los pasajeros que aborten el avión.

Abandonamos el avión, luego fuimos en busca de nuestros bolsos.  
-Mientras ustedes dormían, me di el tiempo de llamar a Katie, pero solo yo viviré con ella.-agregó Seth luego.  
-¡Y donde piensas que vamos a vivir nosotras!-exclamó Stacy, después de el raro comentario de Seth.  
-Déjenme continuar.-respondió.-Hay un lugar cerca de la casa de mi prima, ahí arriendan una casa y creo que sería apta para ustedes dos.  
-Eso está mejor.-agregué. Fuimos a la casa de Katie, golpeé la puerta y ella amablemente nos abrió.  
-¡Seth! No te esperaba tan temprano.-dijo esta al instante. Pasen.  
-Gracias.-dijimos al unísono.  
Entramos a su casa, era muy acogedora, caminamos hacia el living, sentándonos en el sofá.  
-¿Quieren tomar algo?-Preguntó dulcemente Katie.  
-Si no es molestia…-contesté.  
-¡Seria estupendo!-respondió Stacy.  
-Bueno, esperen, regreso en unos minutos.-agregó esta dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
Tardo solo siete u ocho minutos en regresar, con unas limonadas.  
-Tomen, aquí tienen, espero que sea de su agrado.-dijo esta sonriendo, se notaba que era una persona muy agradable.  
-Bueno y donde se quedarán a dormir.-pregunto luego Seth.  
-No lo sé, este lugar no lo conozco muy bien…-Quedé pensativa.-mejor dicho, no lo conozco.  
-¿Estamos en…?-dijo Stacy, sin completar la frase.  
-Berkeley.-respondió Katie.  
-No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a buscar un lugar donde vivir, lo antes posible.-solo dije, dejando el vaso con limonada, en la mesa de centro, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.  
-¡Ashley espera!-dijo Stacy tomándome de un brazo.  
-Iremos juntas, no pienso quedarme a dormir en la calle.-dijo esta riendo.  
-Entonces vamos.-agregué sonriendo.-Seth, ¿Nos acompañas?  
-Que crees.-dijo este riendo. Es mi obligación.  
-No estás atado a nosotras.-respondió Stacy.  
-Claro que no, pero quiero asegurarme de que buen lugar elegirán.-continuó.  
Nos despedimos de Katie, luego salimos de la casa, subiéndonos nuevamente al auto de Seth. Este condujo hacia #877 Heinz Avenue, dirección dada por Katie, en ese lugar vivía una tal "Sra. Smith". Llegamos y tocamos el timbre. Nos Abrió una señora de bastante edad, era algo, baja y delgada, tenía el pelo blanco y mas o menos corto, un poco mas arriba de los hombros, figuraba una señora anciana.-¡Hola! ¡Buenas noches! ¿Se les ofrece algo?-preguntó esta al instante.

-¡Buenas noches!-respondió Seth, queríamos saber sobre la casa que usted arrienda.  
-¡Ah! Me lo supuse.-contestó.-Pasen, no esperarán que conversemos en el frío de la noche. Nos miramos y reímos. Pésimo comentario, el de esa señora.  
Entramos a su casa, nos quedamos solo en la sala de estar.  
-Bueno, ¿Que desean saber?-Preguntó la sra. Smith.-No sé para que les digo eso, sería mejor que la vean ustedes mismos.  
Cambiamos los bolsos, al compartimiento del auto. La sra. Smith y Stacy subieron a la parte trasera de el coche, Seth y yo adelante. La sra. Le indicaba cada paso, cada calle por la que tenía que pasar a mi amigo. Hasta llegar.  
-Aquí es, #1039 Second Street ¿Qué les parece?-agrego esta.  
La casa se veía bella y amplia y en realidad lo era, tenia una escalinata a la entrada, que hacia que se diferenciara de las demás casas de la calle. Nos bajamos de el auto, la sra. Smith sacó las llaves de el bolsillo de su chaqueta y luego abrió cuidadosamente la puerta.

-Bueno, aquí esta, díganme si no es maravillosa.-agregó la señora.  
-Es linda.-respondí.  
-Lo mismo digo.-continuó Stacy.  
-¿Viene con todos los muebles?-pregunte asombrada.  
-Claro.-respondió.  
-¡Excelente!-exclamó Stacy.  
-Tiene: cocina, living, sala de estar…-la Sra. Smith, seguía nombrando cada parte de la casa, cosa en lo que tome la mínima atención, comencé a recorrer la casa sin importarme los comentarios que hacia. Camine viendo cada habitación, afortunadamente tenia dos, no podía ser mas justo, estaba ideal para Stacy y yo. Dentro de un rato volví hacia donde se encontraban los demás.  
-¡Me gusta!-dije al llegar. Todos me miraron extrañados, era raro que me gustase tanto algo.  
-A mi igual.-contestó Stacy luego.  
-Entonces, es suya.-agrego la señora con una sonrisa.  
-¿Cuánto es?-Preguntó Stacy.

-Da lo mismo, pagará Seth.-respondí riendo. Este me quedo mirando con una cara de: ¡Estas loca, que tengo que ver yo en esto!  
-Bueno muchacho es…-quedaron conversando en un lugar apartado, con Stacy fuimos en busca de nuestras cosas al auto de Seth. Volvimos a organizar todo en cada habitación, escogida claramente por nosotras.  
Camine por la casa, al sitio en el que se encontraba una habitación, que había visto antes, no tenía nada en especial, pero simplemente me encantaba. Las paredes eran de un color matizado a rojo, tenia, un solo ventanal de moderado tamaño, a una esquina había un armario, en el cual dedique el tiempo en ordenar mi ropa, no me tomo mucho tiempo. Luego regresé donde estaba Seth y la sra. Smith.  
-Terminé.-dije.  
-Que bien.-agrego Stacy llegando segundos después.

-Jovencito… ¿Sería mucha molestia si me llevara de regreso a casa?-preguntó esta viejita. Seth solo nos miraba, nosotras no parábamos de reír, pero intentábamos disimular.-Responda pues.  
-Si claro, yo la llevo.-respondió mi amigo al fin.  
Salieron, de la casa, Seth por supuesto no con mucho ánimo.  
-Que hacemos ahora.- pregunto Stacy.  
-No se tu, pero yo voy a tomar una ducha y luego me iré a dormir, estoy agotada.-respondí dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Hice lo propuesto, me duche, después fui a mi habitación y me recosté sobres las sabanas. Desde la ventana se alcanzaba a divisar la luna que iluminaba y hacia que mi habitación sea algo mas clara, eso también era algo por lo cual la había elegido. La quede mirando detenidamente. Varios pensamientos raros se me vinieron a la cabeza. Sentía emoción de estar en un lugar completamente distinto al anterior, un sitio donde no conocía a nadie, pero pretendía hacerlo. Estar lejos de mi familia me llenaba de alegría, no tener ni a mi madre ni a Jen cerca, era maravilloso. Apoyé mi cabeza en la suave y blanda almohada y en pocos segundos, caí en un profundo sueño.


End file.
